


[podfic] A History of Violence | written by lyryk

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: Sometimes the problem, Sam thinks, is that there are no rulebooks about how to be your brother’s ex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A History of Violence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/254900) by lyryk. 



**title:** [A History of Violence](http://lyryk-fics.livejournal.com/18608.html)  
**author:** [](http://lyryk.livejournal.com/profile)[**lyryk**](http://lyryk.livejournal.com/)  
**reader:** [](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/)**lavishsqualor**  
**pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**rating:** PG-13  
**author's summary:** Sometimes the problem, Sam thinks, is that there are no rulebooks about how to be your brother’s ex.  
**length:** 16m 10s

  
[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2013/%5BSPN%5D_A_History_of_Violence.mp3)  


right-click and save-as to download:  
[mp3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2013/%5BSPN%5D_A_History_of_Violence.mp3) (7.9MB) | [audiobook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2013/%5BSPN%5D_A_History_of_Violence.m4b) (8.1MB)

  
**reader's notes:**  
• Recorded for [colls](http://colls.livejournal.com/) because she so awesomely bid on me to help support hurricane Sandy survivors through [fandomaid](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/)! Such a great experience, and she was a joyyy to record for! ♥  
• Thank yous and *huuuuuugs* to [coppering](http://coppering.livejournal.com/) for looking over the art for me. <333  
• And thank youuuu to [lyryk](http://lyryk.livejournal.com/) for being the sweetheart that she is, and for allowing me to record this! ILUM. :D 


End file.
